Anime
The anime adaptation of Hinata Takeda's Ikoku Meiro no Croisèe manga series was a project of the animation studio Satelight, released on July 2011. It followed the story of a young girl named Yune in her adventures inside the Galerie du Roy in the midst of the late 19th century Paris. Episode List The anime series is composed of 12 episodes called "parties" (French, lit.,"part"), with an extra episode between Parties 4 and 5. Note: Hovering the mouse over the titles in French will show its translation in English. |- |style="padding: 5px;"|Yune arrives at the Enseignes du Roy after a long trip from Japan with Oscar. Oscar's grandson Claude instantly experiences culture shock upon the presence of a Japonaise in French soil, and after seeing the little girl's attempts to embrace French culture, he begins to accept the Japanese culture as well. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|In order to learn more about living in France, Yune starts out by embracing French food. Yune clearly struggles from eating cheese and drinking coffee, but Oscar decides to give her much more comfortable food to eat for the meantime. Claude would also take Yune to a walk to the market to learn about food the French usually eat. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|Claude is having trouble coming up with an idea for a sign for a music shop, only to find inspiration after seeing Yune write out a letter to her sister. Meanwhile, Oscar learns that Yune's kimono had been bought by the upper-class Blanche family, the youngest of which, Alice, showing excitement when she hears rumors about Yune. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|Alice becomes determined to invite Yune over for tea, but Claude is not so keen on the idea. After Alice keeps pestering them, Yune agrees to go to the Blanche household. Although Alice makes various attempts to get Yune to stay with her, even offering to return her kimono free of charge, Yune declines in order to hold up a promise to make sukiyaki for the Claudels. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|The Galerie du Roy is visited by a traveling musician, and the music that fills the Galerie piques Yune's attention. With Claude's permission, Yune meets the musician in person, and the young Japonaise finds herself in a nostalgic journey through her moments in Japan through the musician's soothing music. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|Yune learns to doubt the smiles of others thanks to Claude's stern warning. However, it backfires when the young Japonaise finds herself lost in the corridors of the Galerie du Roy after chasing a boy who snatched one of the Enseignes' merchandise. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|Alice invites Yune once again into the Blanche Residence, and the Parisian girl shows her lavish wardrobe in preparation for a photograph session with her sister Camille and Yune. As Yune learns about the usual wardrobe of a high-class French girl, Camille expresses her sentiments to the crinoline, exposing a deeper meaning to a vital part of the Parisian outfit. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|Yune's struggles to understand French culture continue, and Claude is forced to confront her about it. However, he discovers that Yune is sick, and everyone, including Alice and the boy who stole from the Enseignes du Roy, try their best to show their love for Yune. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|Claude and Yune visit the Blanche Residence after receiving an invitation from Alice. While Alice accommodates Yune, the Japonaise discovers a hidden side to the gentle Camille Blanche, a side that Claude sees on their first true conversation after a long time of not seeing each other. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|The story between the two childhood friends Claude and Camille are revisited, revealing the many things Camille gave up and the thing she cherished the most. Meanwhile, Yune and Alice continue enjoy each other's company inside the Blanche Residence. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|As Claude travels to visit a patron of Enseignes du Roy, where he finds himself challenged by both his newest customer and his departed father Jean. Yune and Alice, on the other hand, discover the mystery behind the earliest forms of animation when Oscar and Alan set up a show in a cloudy day at the Galerie du Roy. |- | |- |style="padding: 5px;"|Alice comes to invite Yune to visit the Grand Magasin, but was not allowed by Claude for some reason. Claude later decides to take Yune to the park to make up for letting down Yune. Oscar accidentally causes Yune to get drunk, and in a drunken stupor, Yune reveals her hidden heartaches for making her sister Shione suffer back in Japan. |- | |} Category:Media